happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Softy
Softy is a fan character. Character bio Softy is a pink rabbit that wears a white shirt with a brown star on it. Among all pink characters, he is one of the few to be a male character. Softy is considered to be rather friendly and polite to others. He is also shown to be constantly smiling at anyone. Sometimes, his smile can be rather disturbing. This is supported by the fact that he is mentally unstable. Because of this, there are times when he loses his sanity and ends up causing trouble, varying from simply acting stupid to scaring and threatening others. Unlike many mentally unstable characters, however, there is no certain trigger to his insanity. So, he can be insane in a sudden no matter the condition. His act of insanity does not last long, though. He will recover after some time, only for him to forget what he has done before. He seems to be fond of harmonious furniture, as he keeps many of them in his house. There is even a poster of Buddhist Monkey in his bedroom, but it is still unclear whether he is actually a fan of him or not. Softy's episodes Starring roles *Gender Bent *Miss-Understanding *Fined China *Spin fun knowin' ya *Skate Rabbit *Softy's Asian Smoochie Featuring roles *Grand Vs Bland *April Foolery *Not-So Colorful Day *Break a Leg *Same Old, Sane Old *A Naked Actor *What A Choice *Jackalope Attackalope *Shrimps for Tips *Paws' Claws *Don't Book Now *Motor Ride *Brothers Cosplay *Get Rekt! Appearances *Starry Eyed *I Nub You (Kiwi Version) *Just Like Magic *Pointless Love *Crazy Butler *Bushywood *Daredevil May Dare *Bake My Organs *Tutorial Olympics *Grasp Hole *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) *Daphne's Backstory *Salty Walter *Purring Rain *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Nub Me, Hate Me *Have It on Photo Deaths #Grand vs. Bland: Crushed by anvil. #Starry Eyed: Head explodes from seizure. #April Foolery: Squashed by the airbag of his car. #Not-So Colorful Day: Rammed into by Perry. #Break a Leg: Impaled on broomstick. #Fined China: Cut in half by a shelf. #Skate Rabbit: Killed by Bushy (death not seen). #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Paper Lantern: Burns to death. #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Koi Pond: Drowns in a shallow water. #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Firework: Blasted apart by a firework. #A Naked Actor: Killed by Bushy's comb. #Crazy Butler: Hit by cooked eggs. #Bushywood: Killed by Bushy. #Daredevil May Dare: Run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #What a Choice: His head explodes from a loud noise. #Jackalope Attackalope: Impaled by Mime's antlers. #Shrimps for Tips: Killed when the bomb explodes. #Tutorial Olympics: Hit by Chroma's arrow. #Paws' Claws: Crushed by branch. #Grasp Hole: Died in an explosion. #Purring Rain: Impaled by Quartz's quills. #Don't Book Now: Head crushed by a book. #Motor Ride: Run over. #Brothers Cosplay: Dies from drinking hazardous water. #Nub Me, Hate Me: Head ripped off. #Have It on Photo: Smashed in half. #Get Rekt!: Split in half. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Soft Survival: Can either die from being famished, attacked by wild animals, sliced by his own sword, etc. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular main menu: Crushed. #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 1 cover: Sliced in half. Injuries #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Paper Lantern: Slightly burned. #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Koi Pond: His head is cracked. #Softy's Asian Smoochie - Firework: His eyes and chest are hit by fireworks. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Soft Survival: Gets a severe injury due to the plane crash (jungle level), can get injured by wild animals, your slingshot, etc. Kills *Mono: 1 ("Grand vs. Bland") *Punchy: 1 ("Grand vs. Bland") *Road-Kill: 1 ("April Foolery" debatable) *Herman: 1 ("Spin fun knowin' ya") *Peppery:1 ("Spin fun knowin' ya") *Fireball: 1 ("Spin fun knowin' ya") *Frilly: 1 ("Just Like Magic") *Nugget: 1 ("Skate Rabbit") *Wintry: 1 ("Skate Rabbit") Trivia *Because of his color, he can be mistaken for a girl. *He and Squabbles were created on the same day. *His first victim was Mono and Punchy at the same time. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes